


Unfettered

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is free to enjoy herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfettered

It was an incredibly intense feeling to be the center of Lionel Luthor's attention. To have every iota of his being devoted to you, to what he was doing to your body, determined to see if he could make you scream, beg, whimper, cry, moan. 

It was like the sun scorching the earth, unbelievable heat as his mouth wrapped around a hot nipple, tugging it into his mouth and sucking hard, fingers kneading the firm weight as he guided it deeper into his mouth. 

Chloe's wrists were tied together with one of Lionel's silk neckties, bound tightly to the wrought iron headboard of the bed. Her legs were spread widely; two more neckties around her ankles were anchored at either corner of the footboard as she arched. 

His free hand stroked along the curve of her arched back, feeling the silky skin and sweat that was collecting at the small of her back as it dripped onto the sheets. His fingertips danced over her spine, a light tickle of sensation that slid up to the back of her neck and teased the wisps of hair that were falling out of the messy twist she'd pinned her hair up in earlier in the day.

Lionel's cock was hard, rubbing against Chloe's thigh as he teased her mercilessly, leaving her nipple with a loving little bite before moving to the other and sucking it into hardness. He listened closely, fingertips teasing her back again, and only when he heard her give a frustrated whine and whimper did he let her nipple slide out of his mouth. He kissed down her belly, scratching his beard over her skin before dipping his tongue briefly into her navel. 

He thrust there several times, and Chloe's eyes were screwed tightly shut. She whimpered again, twisting her hips as much as she could, straining against the ties so that she could move *just* enough to get his teasing mouth where she ached for it. His beard was an itch she couldn't scratch, the prickly scrape of hair over her skin as she gave frustrated grunts at her inability to hurry him along.

Lionel relished each of the noises that his ministrations wrung out of Chloe. They were delicious music to his ears, each one a symphony played just for him, a tribute *to* him. Perhaps it made him arrogant, but those were his thoughts as he finally rewarded Chloe's frustration and flickered his tongue over the open lips of her slit. 

They were wet and slick, because of him, and his fingers delved into the wet folds as his tongue found her clit, licking and sucking on the little nub. His thumb rested against the base of her clit, steadying it as he licked it, his fingers moving lazily inside as she twitched. 

Chloe's teeth were gritted as she refused to beg, her entire lower body shuddering and arching with the strain of trying to get Lionel's tongue to move faster, his fingers to stroke deeper, or in the best case, for him to fuck her. 

She knew she'd give in--eventually, she always did. And Lionel never gave in first; he always outlasted her, he always made her beg and whimper for what she wanted, and this time, it was worse. She was helpless, completely wanton and not in control of anything, even her own body, and it was terrifyingly exciting. 

Terrifying because she knew that she was going to slip, going to say something that she should not say, something she should never admit because of the power that it would give Lionel--even *more* than he already had. Exciting, because she'd never *been* this out of control before, never this free before and she loved it. Loved the knowledge that she could do or say anything and it not be her responsibility, feel anything and it not be wrong, and in this moment, she was completely in love with Lionel for *letting* her feel like this.

With that realization to herself, the begging came easier, the pleas fell from her lips like water, sliding over Lionel in a cool wash of her submission. 

"Lionel, Lionel, please, I can't wait, I need you, please, fuck me, I want you, hurry, please."

The words coming from Chloe's mouth were music to Lionel's ears, and he gave her clit one last, loving suck as he slowly straightened to loom over her helpless body. Without so much as a word of warning, Lionel reached down and guided his cock into her hungry body. He gave a deep, steady push and quickly sheathed himself completely, and looked down in triumph. 

Chloe cried out wordlessly, ankles chafing as she'd habitually tried to wrap her legs around Lionel's waist and the ties had brought her up short, yanking her legs back down. Her arms did the same thing as she reached for him, the strong knot about her wrists keeping her held secure as Lionel pressed quickly into her.

Lionel's hands slid over Chloe's arms, skipped over the tie holding her wrists immobile, and linked their fingers as he started to thrust. He squeezed their joined hands tightly, hips stroking quickly as he stroked his cock deeply with every motion. 

Chloe whimpered, tried to tear herself free so that she could return the touches, share the pleasure, increase her own *somehow* but all she succeeded in doing were tightening the ties--not dangerously tight, just uncomfortably--and forcing herself into further stillness when all she wanted to do was *move.*

Lionel chuckled breathily in her ear as he thrust, his cock pounding to the hilt before pulling out, impaling Chloe fully on each stroke. He made no move to release her, or do anything else other tha bing his mouth down to press against hers, kissing her softly in counterpoint to the almost vicious fucking.

Chloe could still taste herself on Lionel's tongue and wondered if it drove him as crazy as having the taste of his come in her mouth made her. She kissed him deeply, hungrily, devouring everything he offered and trying for more as his weight shifted, pressing her down into the mattress and forcing her body to straighten and curve against his, cradling the weight he shifted against her. His hands let go of hers and slid down her sides, thumbing the generous swell of her breasts before gripping her hips and hauling her back against him.

The loud slap of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the bedroom, mingling with Chloe's choked out pleas for more, harder, faster, oh God. Lionel let Chloe kiss him all she wanted, almost the only thing she was allowed to do as her body was bound tightly to the bed and to his whims. His strong grip was leaving red finger-marks on Chloe's hips but he didn't care, just kept the hard pounding strokes delving deeply with every push. 

Chloe gave a whine of distress when Lionel pulled his mouth away, but then when his teeth dragged down her throat to bite sharply, leaving a ring of teeth marks in their wake that would surely bruise, the whine turned to a panting keen as she turned her head, rubbing her chin against her shoulder to make the tender mark sing with not-quite-pain.

Lionel enjoyed that; it pleased him greatly to know that Chloe wanted his mark. That one would be visible, unlike the bruises that would form on her hips later, or the chafing on her wrists and ankles that clothing and jewelry would hide. Chloe belonged to him, and it was as close as he would come to matching the declaration that he knew Chloe fought not to make every night. 

With the thought of that, Lionel's hands eased their grip on her hips as he moved his hand between her legs, his thumb easily finding her clit and rubbing it as his cock continued to pound into her. 

Chloe gave a strangled squeak, fighting to breathe around the tightness in her throat. Lionel's thumb was rough, calloused on the side from years of holding the same pen the same way, and the scrape of the hard skin over her tender clit made her choke back the scream that barely escaped as a squeak. His assault was relentless, manipulating her clit as he fucked her roughly, and she couldn't stop herself from coming. 

Her body stiffened, muscles taut and stretched as her back arched, throat loosening as she gasped for breath. Lionel's thumb was still stroking her clit, prolonging the orgasm for as long as he could as she wheezed, eyes wide and staring sightlessly at the ceiling.

Lionel couldn't thrust; the clasp of muscle was too tight around his cock, Chloe's body held too tautly to continue. He forced himself to hold still and instead concentrated on drawing out her orgasm. His thumb pressed her clit in small circles, blowing soft breaths across her wet skin as her muscles slowly relaxed, allowing him to move inside her again. 

The tight clasp of her slit trying to hold him in, however, had done it for his control, and it was only a few short strokes later that he came, shuddering hard and panting. His breath fluttered his hair across Chloe's cheek, and she nuzzled into the gentle caress as Lionel collapsed on the bed beside her. He reached up and freed her wrists first, and as she rubbed feeling back into them, Lionel sat up enough to untie her ankles as well.

His warm hands clasped each ankle gently, massaging the chafed skin with a surprisingly careful touch, soothing as much as he comforted, and Chloe let her hands fall to her lap, looking at Lionel with surprise. "I love you," she blurted out softly, raising one of her hands to rub over the mark on her throat. 

Lionel paused in his rubbing, surprised she'd gotten the courage to say it, even to his back, and he looked up at her from where he rested on his elbow. "I know," is all he answered.

The End


End file.
